<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любимые цвета by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283089">Любимые цвета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colors, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Drinking &amp; Talking, Gen, minor F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мужская компания — это то самое особое место, где можно говорить что угодно, как угодно, о чём угодно, не боясь быть не понятым. Мужская компания в любом случае всё поймёт. Даже если ты будешь нести откровенно пьяный бред, который даже самому себе стыдно говорить.<br/>	      Так и сегодня… Говорили о чём угодно — о политике (представляете монстров, рассуждающих о политике Трансильвании? Вот и я не представляю), о кухне, о садоводстве, о детях и родителях… И как-то, посреди общего гомона, завёлся разговор о цветах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любимые цвета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мужская компания — это то самое особое место, где можно говорить что угодно, как угодно, о чём угодно, не боясь быть не понятым. Мужская компания в любом случае всё поймёт. Даже если ты будешь нести откровенно пьяный бред, который даже самому себе стыдно говорить.<br/>	      Так и сегодня… Говорили о чём угодно — о политике (представляете монстров, рассуждающих о политике Трансильвании? Вот и я не представляю), о кухне, о садоводстве, о детях и родителях… И как-то, посреди общего гомона, завёлся разговор о цветах.<br/>	       — Мне нравится серебристый, — сразу ответил Вольфыч.<br/>	       — Почему? — вяло удивились остальные.<br/>	       — Он мне луну напоминает. Такой весь загадочный, светящийся…<br/>	       — А мне синий нравится.<br/>	       — Почему, Фрэнк?<br/>	       — Он как вода. А вода тушит огонь. Огонь — зло! Такое зло, что…<br/>	       — Ох, ну начинается!<br/>	       — А тебе что нравится, Грифф? — спросил синий монстр невидимку, проходящего мимо с бокалами.<br/>	      Тот остановился и честно задумался.<br/>	       — Это тайна, покрытая мраком неизвестности, — отшутился он и, сняв очки, сгинул в неизвестном направлении.<br/>	       — Мне нравится голубой, — мечтательно заметил Джонатан.<br/>	       — Это почему же? — удивились другие.<br/>	       — Вы когда-нибудь смотрели в глаза Мэйвис? А я смотрел. И утонул в них…<br/>	       — Понимаю, — вздохнул Дракула, думая, конечно, о других глазах… — Ну что, ещё по стопочке? — Он поднял стакан — слишком поспешно, будто боялся вспомнить что-то…<br/>	       — Согласны! — загудели остальные и потянулись за бутылкой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>